Manual of Style
This page will give editors an idea on how to write articles that are consistent with the other articles in this wiki. Please read the Rules page before editing or creating a new page. Basics Page's Title: The pairing's pages are supposed to have the couple's name as the title of the article. Don't forget to capitalize correctly: e.g. ichiruki, Ichiruki, IchiRuki. Canon Information: Only official information regarding ships are to be used in this wiki. Uncanon information such as headcanons and fan essays are not allowed. Writer's Opinion: The objective of this wiki is to provide the fans information about a pairing, so avoid inserting any personal or biased opinions into the article. Fanwork: Posting fanart, fanfiction, and/or AMVs in this wiki is not allowed. Do not upload any kind of fanwork even if it's sourced. Profile Pictures: The ship's profile picture present in the Pairing section can be changed AS LONG AS THE PICTURE CONTAINS ONLY THE COUPLE TOGETHER. No images with other charcters not part of the pairing or only one person from that pairing is shown is not allowed. Categories: '''Do not go creating new categories on your own unless a new character or pairing is introduced. If you're not sure in which category a pairiing fits, please check the Categories page. Page Design The Bleach Coulpes Wiki has has a basic design layout composed of six sections (Moments, Anime, Novels, Videos, External Links and References) and divided into three tabs (The Pairing, Quotes and Gallery). '''Creating tabs: The article must be divided in 3 tabs: The Pairing, Quotes and Gallery. Copy the code below and paste it on top of the article. couple/Pairing|The Pairing couple/Quotes|Quotes couple/Gallery|Gallery Tab 1: The Pairing The Pairing: Here the term used for the pairing is shown explaining which characters form it. The names of the characters must be linked with Bleach Wiki's respective character's page. This page must also have a picture of the pairing to be the couple's profile picture. *Example: Pairing's name (Japanese name of the pairing if possible) is the name of the relationship between Character A and Character B name is linked to their Bleach Wiki page. Moments: Here we list events from the manga and omakes that support the pairing. Must have pictures (manga panels only. NO anime screenshots) with captions added. Anime: This is where we list movies, filler moments, and openings and endings from the anime that support the couple. Must have pictures (anime screenshots only) with captions added. Novels: Moments from the novels are to be listed here. Videos: Videos that include interviews or fan events with series creator Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump Weekly or seiyuu (including both Japanese and English voice actors) are to be posted here. AMVS and shipping rants videos are NOT ALLOWED. External Links: Here we show links to reccomended websites related to the pairing, such as blogs, deviantART, tumblr, etc. References: Any images, interviews and information used in the article must be sourced. Tab 2: Quotes Only phrases related to the couple. Only canon quotes are allowed (manga chapters, covers and databooks). Quotes from anime fillers or movies are not allowed. *Example: Rukia thinking about Ichigo, chapter 52: "Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble." Tab 3: Gallery Here we have a selection of artwork, manga panels and anime screenshots featuring the pairing. Edited pictues are not allowed. Tite Kubo Art: Official art drawn by series creator Tite Kubo such as promotional art and colorspreads. Manga: Pages from the manga. If the scan is translated, please try to credit the translator group, if possible. Anime: Screenshots from the anime. Can be divided in 6 sub-sections: Opening/Ending, Non-Filler, Filler, Omakes, OVAs and Movies. Video Games: Pictures from the games. Bleach Rock Musicals: Pictures taken from the Bleach musicals. Category:Community